Sora y Riku en la gruta misteriosa
by Arlenis
Summary: Kairi le confiesa a Riku que le va a decir a Sora que le quiere, pero solo es una artimaña para que los dos se decidan a declararse su amor. De una forma poco convencional.


– Voy a decirle a Sora que le quiero –soltó Kairi de golpe y porrazo.

Riku, que estaba sentado en la palmera deforme mirando al horizonte, se giró rápidamente hacia ella, que estaba en el centro de la pequeña isla (si se le puede llamar así).

– ¿Qué? –graznó Riku.

– Pues eso –dijo Kairi sentándose al lado de él– ¿Te molesta?

Riku la miró sorprendido entre la pelambrera plateada que tenía por flequillo. "Si, me molesta. No toques a mi Sora" quería decirle. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo siendo consciente de sus sentimientos por su amigo. Más o menos desde que se quedó encerrado en el mundo de la Oscuridad, ya que tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquel inhóspito paraje.

La verdad es que no le sorprendió lo más mínimo cuando se dio cuenta, de hecho, lo consideró como una perfecta explicación para sus acciones. Si no, ¿por qué se había pasado toda la vida chinchándolo por su amor por Kairi. Bueno, eso era simplemente porque le gustaba mosquear a Sora. Pero si que era una explicación para el hecho de que cuando le propuso la carrera y dijo lo de compartir un paopú con Kairi como premio, lo que quiso decir en realidad fuese que quería compartir el paopú con él. Por eso cuando ganó Sora, se comportó como si todo hubiese sido una broma pesada y acabó llamando a la estúpida balsa "Titanic". ¡Cómo no iba a salir todo mal con un nombre así! Supuso que Sora pensó que simplemente había cambiado el premio porque le molestaba haber perdido, pero lo que le cabreó realmente fue el pensamiento de Kairi compartiendo un paopú con Sora.

Luego también estaba el hecho de que se había pasado un videojuego entero intentando salvar a Kairi sólo por él. Eso hasta que Maléfica le comió el coco al hacerle pensar que Sora se había olvidado de él y lo había remplazado. O el hecho que se hubiese pasado otro videojuego entero protegiendo la memoria de Sora y encargándose del tonto de Roxas que no entendía nada.

Estaba más que claro que quería a Sora, y al que dijese lo contrario le atravesaba "la tripita" con su llave espada.

– Dime, ¿Te molesta o no? –le dijo Kairi que se había sentado a su lado, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

– Ehm ... No ... Puede que si –dijo Riku girando la cabeza.

– Y eso es porque ...

– ¿Te estás quedando conmigo o qué? –se quejó Riku.

– Sólo un poco –rió Kairi bajándose de la palmera amorfa.

– ¡Kairi! –exclamó él mientras se bajaba también y la seguía.

– ¡Es que creo que es hora de que lo digas en alto!¡De que se lo digas al mundo!

– ¿El qué? –dijo Riku haciéndose el tonto.

– ¡Qué tú quieres a Sora!

–¡Claro que quiero a Sora!¡Cómo una amigo! –exclamó Riku soltando un pequeño gallo en la última palabra.

– ¡Si hombre! ¡Tú lo que quieres es amarle y soplarle el cogote mientras el muerde la almohada!

– ¿¡Qué?

– ¡Qué le quieres dar por …

– ¡Ya lo había pillado! –la interrumpió Riku tapándole la boca– ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

– Es una cosa que notamos las mujeres, ¿sabes? –dijo Kairi quitándose la mano de Riku de su cara–. Es como lo miras, con esos ojos azules que brillan cada vez que ves a Sora o un paopú. En serio, ¿Qué te pasa con los paopú?¿Es algún tipo de fetiche extraño?

– ¿Tú crees que Sora se ha dado cuenta?

– ¿De que le quieres? ¡Qué va! –rió Kairi– ¡Sora ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que uno está resfriado aunque le estornudase en la cara!

– Si, es verdad –dijo Riku sonriendo, pensando en lo adorable que era Sora.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó una voz tras ellos.

Riku se dio la vuelta rápidamente y Kairi simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, puesto que ya sabía que Sora estaba ahí desde el principio de la conversación. Estaba escondido debajo del puente que conectaba la isla con la "isla", con un par de conchas en la mano. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate, lo que le reveló a Riku que había oído todo. Sora miró a Riku, el cual estaba buscando palabras para explicarse, se puso más rojo si era posible y salió corriendo.

– ¿Sabías que estaba ahí? –le gritó Riku a Kairi.

– Sip. Es que me estaba ya cansando del vuestro mutis amoroso. Creo que será mejor que lo sigas y aclares la situación.

– No creo que quiera hablar conmigo, pero por intentarlo ...

– No creas, Riku. No eres el único al que he fastidiado y ha cantado como un ... ¿Cómo se decía?

Riku pasó totalmente de Kairi y salió corriendo tras Sora, sin oír lo último que ella había dicho.

– ¡Sora! -gritó Riku. Con lo lento que corría Sora aún se preguntaba como lo había hecho para ganarle en aquella carrera.

Sora hizo caso omiso de él y siguió corriendo hasta que Riku lo alcanzó y lo cogió como pudo por la manga.

– ¡Sora, tengo que explicártelo! –dijo sujetando a Sora por sus brazos.

Sora seguía igual de rojo que antes y evitaba mirar a Riku a la cara.

– ¡Sora, mírame! –gritó Riku, que no sabía si reír o llorar– ¡Mírame a los ojos!

– ¡No, a los ojos no! –gritó Sora, zafándose de los brazos de Riku y echando a correr de nuevo.

– ¡Argh, por Tetsuya Nomura! –se quejó Riku antes de seguir a Sora.

Sora, no se sabe si a propósito o simplemente porque es tonto, se metió dentro de la gruta misteriosa. Cuando llegó al fondo se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un callejón sin salida y se paró en seco.

– ¡Sora, por favor!¡Deja que te lo explique! –gritó Riku después de recuperar el aliento.

– ¡No!¡Estoy cabreado contigo! –gritó Sora.

– ¿Tanto ... tanto te disgusta? –preguntó Riku con voz queda.

– ¿A quién le puede gustar que le tomen el pelo como a un tonto?

–¿Tomarte el pelo?

– ¡Sé que os puede resultar muy divertido burlaros de mí de esa manera!¡Porque, claro, que Sora tenga una mínima esperanza de que Riku se enamore de él es una tontería!¡Riamonos de él en su cara! –gritó Sora moviendo violentamente los brazos como si fuera una pájaro y pegando patadas al suelo– ¡No le vuelvo a contar nada a Kairi, de verdad!

– ¡Sora, yo no te estaba tomando el pelo!¡Es Kairi la que está jugando con nosotros!

– Entonces, lo que tu decías ... ¿Iba en serio? –preguntó Sora secándose las lágrimas.

Riku desvió la mirada y se sonrojó, pero solo un poquito.

– Yo ... –comenzó a decir.

De repente se empezaron a oír pasos y voces. Riku y Sora se escondieron rápidamente tras una roca, muy apretujados, pero era el único lugar tras el que se podían esconder. Estaban tan apretados que Sora tenía que apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de este y sentarse sobre su regazo para que no se le viera.

– Y entonces, ¿sabes lo que me dijo Tidus? –se le oyó decir a Selfie.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Kairi con un suspiro.

– Que lo buscase en la gruta misteriosa –exclamó Selfie dando un pequeño saltito.

Mientas ellas conversaban, Riku lo estaba pasando peor que cuando tuvo que ducharse por primera vez con el cuerpo de Ansem. Con Sora encima de él, sintiendo su respiración, su calor, su olor ... "Piensa en Ansem, piensa en Ansem" se dijo así mismo. Pero su chibi-Riku se puso en acción, no pudiendo resistir el encanto de Sora.

– ¡Voy a mirar detrás de esa roca! –exclamó Selfie.

Sora se apretujó más contra él y todo se hizo más intenso aún. Y mientras pensaba las excusas que le iba a dar a Sora cuando salieran de detrás de la roca se fijó en que Sora se tiraba del chaleco como para taparse la entrepierna. Riku se movió un poco para curiosear y lo que vio le hizo le excitó aún más. Sora también estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su proximidad de una forma muy explícita y física.

– ¡Aquí hay algo, Selfie! –exclamó Kairi desde el otro lado de la gruta.

– ¡A ver! –exclamó la otra– ¡Argh!¡Será idiota!¡Ahora mismo lo mato, lo mato! –gritó Selfie dándole patadas al suelo antes de salir corriendo.

– ¡Selfie! –la llamó Kairi mientras la seguía.

Riku y Sora se quedaron solos en la gruta de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el ademán de cambiar de posición. Sora alzó la mirada hacia Riku y se miraron a los ojos. Sora respiraba con dificultad y estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Riku movió la mano lentamente y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Sora hasta posar su mano sobre la nuca de este. Y cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera asustar a Sora haciendo movimientos bruscos, acercó sus labios a los suyos y le besó. Fue un beso cálido y tímido, hasta que Sora rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Riku y pasó a besarle con más insistencia. Su tímido beso inicial pasó a ser algo más, sus lenguas se juntaron y empezaron a juguetear entre ellas.

– Riku –musitó Sora separándose un momento de él–. Te quiero, siempre te he querido, Kairi es sólo mi mejor amiga.

– Lo sé –dijo Riku, intentando besarle otra vez.

– Durante mis viajes nunca dejé de pensar en ti –dijo Sora separándose de nuevo–. Sólo me importabas tú, y Kairi, pero tú primero, y ella después.

– Pues ahora mismo te voy a hacer algo que te va a impedir pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Acto seguido, Riku empezó a tantear la excitada entrepierna de Sora en busca de la cremallera. Cuando la encontró la bajó y le metió la mano dentro de los pantalones, acariciando el chibi-Sora con ímpetu. Ante esta excitante perturbación de sus partes intimas Sora emitió unos gemidos que no hacían más que avivar la lujuria de Riku. Unos segundos después, Sora llegó al clima y se corrió en la mano de Riku, escondiendo su cara entre el pelo de este, avergonzado.

Riku se miró la mano incrédulo y sonriente, dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, lo que hizo que Sora se escondiese aún más en su pelo. Acto seguido animado por las monísimas reacciones de Sora, le bajó los pantalones por completo y pasó a prepararlo por detrás. Sora se agarró con más fuerza a Riku al sentir los dedos de este dentro de él. Entre los gemidos de Sora, Riku se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien. Había visto mucho yaoi y sabia la teoría, pero otra cosa era la realidad. Pero sus dudas cesaron cuando Sora emitió un gemido más sonoro y se agarró más fuerte aún a Riku. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que tenía una gran habilidad para el sexo.

Decidió en ese momento que ya era hora de pasar a lo serio. Pero para su sorpresa Sora se le adelantó y él mismo le bajó la cremallera del pantalón, se sentó sobre su chibi-Riku y montó a Riku. Este, sorprendido y excitado, emitió un gemido de placer que hizo que Sora se afanase y lo montara más rápido, con más fuerza. Inconscientemente, Riku llamó susurró el nombre de Sora y lo besó apasionadamente, poco antes de que los dos se corriesen a la vez.

Unos minutos después, ya vestidos y arreglos y preparados para fingir que nada había pasado, Kairi entró en la gruta. Los miró con escrutinio durante unos segundos y exclamó:

– ¡Vosotros lo habéis hecho!¡Se lo voy a decir a todos! –exclamó con felicidad.

Kairi salió corriendo y tras ella Riku y Sora. El silencio se hizo en la gruta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Tidus decidió salir de donde estaba escondido, y más blanco que la tiza salió de la gruta para darse cabezazos en la cabeza hasta olvidar lo que había visto.


End file.
